


The Past and The Present

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Anita share a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past and The Present

"Do you remember when we first met?" Jason asked from his spot curled next to her.

 "Before Christmas a couple years ago. You were crawling up my body," Anita replied with a laugh as she ran her hand along the arm he had thrown across her stomach. They had just fed the ardeur and unless it was one of the handful of men she trusted and loved, she never held conversations, or at least meaningful ones. Most of the men that came to her bed to feed were chosen for her and just after the rush, or in the case of Richard, despised the fact he was there even if he did love her.  Jason was an exception to most of the rules. For some reason he always had been.

Looking up at her, he asked, "Did you ever think we'd be here?"

Anita shifted to better see Jason. "Honestly.  No. Never." Back then he'd just been another lycanthrope with an overactive sex drive.  Somehow he'd become her friend despite all the teasing he did and like Nathaniel, he was completely honest with her, brutally honest sometimes.  He told her things she didn't want to hear, but she appreciated his honesty based on the simple fact he often went against the instructions of others to make sure she knew what was going on. He knew how much it meant to her.

"Me either," he said with a laugh, rolling so he could kiss her gently.  "I'm glad you let me be here…"

"Me too," she relied almost grudgingly then gave him a push.  "Time to go."

Jason just looked at her with a smile before rolling away.  He knew he was pushing the limits of Anita's sentimentality.  Even after all this time she still didn't do emotions like this very well.

"Jason, I…" she started to say.

"I know, Anita, I know…" and he did know.  He understood what she couldn't say.


End file.
